A New Hero
by Selan1705
Summary: Rated PG-13 for now, can change with later chapters. This fic revolves around Jeros, who I felt was forgotten. Enjoy!:)


DISCLAIMER: Lufia 2 was produced by the Never-Land Company, and published by Natsume. I do not own any characters in this story; they are the property of Never-Land and Natsume. Thank you.(  
  
A/N: This is my first fic! I decided to add an intro, to kind of help those not familiar to Lufia 2. Please do not read if you do not want spoilers. The intro is not exact, sue me. I have not played Lufia 2 to the end in a while.(R&R! Please???????(Selan1705(  
  
A/N: This fic takes place 15 years after the legendary fight of Doom Island and the Sinistrals. ~*SPOLIER*~ Maxim and Selan are dead, Guy and Artea have come home, praised as heroes.  
  
Finally, here is the story!(  
  
1 The After Battle  
  
  
  
1.1 At Doom Island, four heroes have put a stop to the evil Sinistrals plans. The fortress is collapsing at an alarming rate.  
  
"Selan we did it. We beat them. Selan? Selan!"  
  
"I'm… not… not going to make it."  
  
"You must."  
  
"Leave me Maxim. Take care of our baby Jeros. I am sorry."  
  
"Selan? No! I will fufill your wishes, my dearest. Guy, Artea. Leave. Tell the others they will be safe, and what has happened here."  
  
"What about you, Maxim?"  
  
"I will be fine Guy. You must leave now!"  
  
"I'm trusting you Maxim. You'd better come back alive!"  
  
"I will. Get going now! I will take care of everything."  
  
"Come on Guy, we gotta go!"  
  
"Good luck… Maxim. Don't worry! I'll tell everyone what happened, and that they are safe!"  
  
"Damn, Doom Island is set to destroy Parcelyte! I gotta stop it!"  
  
"Maxim, you must destroy the three crystals. It is the only way. I now understand your power. Anyone can use the power of love to defend the ones they love with great strength. You have not failed yet! I thank you Maxim, for showing me this.  
  
"Iris? She's right! I have not failed our world yet!"  
  
"Here is one of those crystals. Mmmmph! One down. The second crystal? No sweat. Ya! One more! Here it is! Yaa!"  
  
Doom Island came to a stop, but it was going to self-destruct.  
  
"Selan, I'll be seeing you soon. Jeros, I am so sorry, to leave you like this. But this is the only way. My life… it ends here. I shall be beside my wife and son forever, even after death."  
  
Doom Island exploded into flames, crashing into the sea.  
  
2 Chapter 1- A New Hero Dawns  
  
Jeros stretched out his hands to the new day. "I hope Jaffy is home today!" Jeros said, still trying to shake of his sleepiness.  
  
He casually walked downstairs to find his aunt cooking breakfast. He tried to slip out the front door, but his aunt caught him as the door creaked loudly.  
  
"JEROS! Get back in here, and tell me where you're going!" Yelled his aunt impatiently.  
  
"{Of all times to get busted! Jaffy said he was going to tell me a new story today. Ah well.} Coming auntie!"  
  
Jeros' aunt's withered face looked at him with curiosity, her gray-ish green hair.  
  
"Where were you going to slip off to?" Queried Jeros' aunt while flipping a pancake. "Tell me."  
  
Jeros thought for a second. "{Hmmm… I could… Yeah! That would work!} Um… I gotta go auntie! Bye!" exclaimed Jeros bursting out the front door.  
  
Meanwhile, his aunt stood in silence. "{That boy…just like his unruly mother. Oh how I wish you could be here, Maxim and Selan. You're boy has grown up to be so handsome, and only at the tender age of 15.}" She thought as a silent tear rolled down her cheek and hit the floor with a soft patter.  
  
As soon as Jeros was outside of town, he decided to use his warping ability to travel to Clamento, Jaffy's town. A turquoise aura began to surround Jeros' body, but suddenly, two middle-aged men ran from the town.  
  
"Jeros!" They shouted. "Your aunt has just passed away. The priest says she died from heart failure. I'm terribly sorry."  
  
Jeros suddenly felt a pit of anguish inside of him. "{Why my auntie? She is the only one I had left!} Yes…" began Jeros holding back tears, "Where is her body at?" he inquired while tugging at his leggings nervously.  
  
"The weird thing is," one of the men started, "Her body is nowhere to be found."  
  
Jeros could not hear him. He was enveloped in a bright green light, and he saw an apparition… an apparition of his aunt.  
  
"{Auntie?}" Thought Jeros in disbelief. "{Can't these men see this? She is in front of their eyes and mine.}"  
  
"{Do not fear me}" Said the apparition of his aunt, looking young, renewed.  
  
"{!}"  
  
"{Listen here, I must tell you of your destiny.}"  
  
Jeros nodded, still in shock. "{Why can't those men see this?}"  
  
"{Those men over there cannot see me because this is your mind alone. Do not worry, I have frozen time so that you can listen to my words. About 15 years ago, your mother, Selan, and your father, Maxim, set out to defeat the evil Sinistrals. They destroyed our land, as in the tales Jaffy told you of their unimaginable powers. Yes indeed your parents were very brave, willing to sacrifice their lives for the whole world's sake. You have always thought your mother and father died in an attack by wolves, and this was my doing. I did not want you to know how sadly your mother and father died. Never.}"  
  
"{Please continue auntie.}" Thought Jeros.  
  
"{Five others helped your mother and father on this journey. Tia, Guy, Dekar, Lexis, and Artea. They are also very courageous, and they are all still alive to this very day. Now the important message I have for you is that the Sinistrals have been regaining their powers over the years, including Daos. The dual blade is in our house… I feel Maxim and Selan's spirits brought the sword to our house and guarded the sword themselves. You must take that blade and protect the world from danger…you must…}"  
  
The apparition faded, and Jeros fainted.  
  
"Jeros! Are you okay?" Shouted the two townspeople while shaking him.  
  
"He isn't getting up!" Exclaimed one of the men.  
  
"Okay let's carry him back to town." Said the other man calmly.  
  
Both agreed by nodding their heads. They hoisted him onto their shoulders, and rushed him to his house and let him rest in bed, while they summoned the priest to Jeros.  
  
  
  
The old priest walked slowly into Jeros' house. Walking into Jeros' bedroom, everyone in town was huddled about Jeros' bed in his room. Jeros looked peaceful, as if dead, but he was just unconscious due to the fact he was breathing. The priest began to pray and chant with his old oak staff.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeros woke up, but he was not in his bed. He was in a strange world of some sort.  
  
"{Mm… where am I?}" Thought Jeros.  
  
"{Come to me, son}" Said a brave manly voice.  
  
"{Please come to me darling.}" Soothed a woman's voice.  
  
"{!}"  
  
"{Do not be frightened, my son.}" Said the man's voice.  
  
Jeros saw a light glimmering at the top of this world. He jumped and was able to fly. He flew towards the light in a sea of his own emotions.  
  
"{Jeros}" Said the woman's voice. "{My son. My brave, handsome son.}"  
  
"{Mom?}" Thought Jeros  
  
"{Yes, dear it is me, Selan. Your father is here too.}"  
  
"{Jeros, my boy. How is the apprenticeship you have with Jaffy?}" Said Maxim.  
  
Jeros finally entered the light, and he was with his mother and father.  
  
"{Mom, dad?}" He queried worriedly.  
  
The spiritual apparitions of Maxim and Selan appeared.  
  
"{Let me hold you Jeros, just like when I used to sing you to sleep.}" Said Selan Soothingly.  
  
"{I love you mom. I can never forget your warmth.}" Thought Jeros, hugging his mother in a warm embrace.  
  
"{Son.}" Said Maxim. "{Have you ever felt out of place in glasswork?}"  
  
"{Yes father.}" Stated Jeros, a bit nervous. "{Jaffy is always telling me that you were such a great warrior, father.}"  
  
"{I guess you could say that.}" Said Maxim modestly. "{I feel an evil aura. I fear to tell you this and disturb the peace, but….}"  
  
"{What is it father?}" Queried Jeros curiously.  
  
"{The… the… Sinistrals.}" Stuttered Maxim.  
  
"{!}" Thought Jeros in alarm. "{They are dead and gone father. They cannot come back…can they?" Protested Jeros meekly.  
  
"{Yes son, I fear that Erim has revived herself, and she is reviving the others as we speak. A Sinistral's power is dangerously great. I would want to have it so I can come down and help you but…}"  
  
"{But what father?}" Asked Jeros.  
  
Maxim stood in silence for a moment. He shook his head.  
  
"{What your father is rebelling against saying is that we can be revived for a short period of time. One year exactly.}" Explained Selan tenderly.  
  
"{How, mother?}" Asked Jeros, holding back tears.  
  
"{You must seek out Artea and teach him this spell. Only an elf can handle this immense magical power. I could not even use this spell. It is known as White Litany. I will mentally teach you the spell.}"  
  
"{Yes.}" Jeros obeyed.  
  
"{…}" Selan began to send Jeros the great spell of reviving.  
  
"{…}" Jeros received the spell and nodded his head.  
  
"{Maxim, you must tell him of his Destiny before you leave, darling.}" Commanded Selan softly.  
  
"{Jeros, by now you know you are no regular person. You hold the fate in your hands. It is not what you want you must protect; it is what you need. Your great magical abilities… have you been keeping them a secret from Jaffy?}" Asked Maxim sternly.  
  
"{Yes father. I did not want him to think of me as a freak.}" Jeros stated passively, hiding his brown eyes.  
  
"{Yes son, you have been trying to avoid your destiny. I know you've never wielded a sword in your life, yet once you pick up a sword and begin to fight; your talent will come naturally. This happened to me.}" Maxim explained knowingly. "{Now, you must go. In the physical world, you are unconscious and everyone in Parcelyte fears for your safety. I will send you back, and remember your mission: seek out Artea and teach him this spell. You must!}" Said Maxim while returning Jeros to the world of the living.  
  
Jeros blinked his eyes once. He saw the whole village of Parcelyte around his bed. His vision was fuzzy, but he could make out the King of Parcelyte in the crowd.  
  
"He's blinking!" Exclaimed one of the villagers merrily. He was the watch for the night.  
  
Everyone in the room woke up and stared at Jeros. It was midnight, and the clock began to chime.  
  
"Hello… everyone." Said Jeros weakly.  
  
"Jeros… I have just heard about the untimely passing of your aunt. You have my permission… no my honor to stay at the castle as you wish." Said the King with a hearty tone.  
  
"I… accept your majesty." Jeros stated with a small smile on his face while he was rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
Jeros began to get out of bed, but the villagers pleaded for him to rest for at least the night. Jeros agreed and went to sleep, Still thinking about his visit with his mother and his father.  
  
  
  
Morning came too early for Jeros, as he rose from his deep sleep. He was to begin his stay at the palace today, but he could not help but think of his mission. His parents… they would be back for one whole year. Jeros stumbled out of bed, falling on his leg.  
  
"Ow! Jeez, I have to get used to walking again. I wonder how long I was asleep?"  
  
Jeros slowly rose to his feet, and brushed himself off.  
  
"Man I'm hungry." Said Jeros as his stomach let out a mighty growl. "Maybe I should go to the castle first, a bit of food couldn't hurt. I probably can't warp anyway, not with this rabid hunger."  
  
Jeros whistled as he began to stroll from his house, anxiously awaiting the meal he would get at Parcelyte Castle.  
  
Stepping into the sunlight, Jeros looked around. Everything was as it should be. People milled about the streets, completing the chores of their everyday lives. Children played their games of tag, and "Good Guys vs. the Sinistrals". Pain suddenly stabbed at Jeros' heart. He began to grimace as he thought of a horrendous but real possibility. "{What if one day, this will not be here? What if these children are slaughtered by the Sinistrals, as well as these kind, innocent townspeople. I guess it only makes my mission even more important.}" Pondered Jeros with his arms crossed, his brown eyes unwavering.  
  
"{No time to worry about it now.}" Thought Jeros, running his hand through his red mange of hair.  
  
"Jeros!" Shouted one of the young boys playing "Good Guys vs. the Sinistrals". "Could you play with us? You look just like Maxim, and we're short a person! Please!?"  
  
"Sure kid." Said Jeros with a bright smile. He was hungry, but he loved to see the children of this town happy, in any town for that matter.  
  
Four children walked up in crude masks, colored by pencils. They were obviously supposed to be the 4 Sinistrals. The child playing as Selan handed Jeros a wooden sword. Now the "heroes" were outfitted… with three wooden swords and an old wooden staff of some sort.  
  
"Bwahahaha!" Shouted out the child, who was supposed to be Gades, Master of Destruction. "You four peons will meet your doom!" He said, wielding a large yet flimsy wooden sword.  
  
The battle played out quite nicely… "Gades" had to lose, the game had one strict rule— the heroes always win, and the Sinistrals always lose. "Gades" curled up on the ground, acting out his demise. "You four weaklings will never see the light of day again! Hahaha! The others will defeat you. Ugh…." Stated the boy quite to character, as he ended it with a gasp for breath and a deep sigh.  
  
"Amon" was the next "Sinistral" to attack. He ran at "Guy" brandishing his wooden sword above his head.  
  
"DIE!" Shouted the small child acting as Amon with all his might.  
  
"Never!" Screamed "Guy", holding his own with a worn shield. He stabbed at "Amon" and caught him under the shoulder with the wooden sword's dull edge.  
  
"You… you have… not won yet! Fools! Erim will destroy you in a single blow!" Sputtered out "Amon" along with his final cries of agony.  
  
Jeros gave his teammates a bright smile. "Good job! Only two left" Shouted Jeros, readying his small wooden sword for the pretend battles to come.  
  
"Right!" Exclaimed "Selan", raising her staff into attack position.  
  
"We're gonna really party after this one everyone!" Yelled "Guy" with confidence.  
  
"I will do my best. For Karyn…" Said "Artea" loading his wooden bow with a pretend arrow.  
  
Jeros watched as the children charged at one another, and he was about to join the fray. Suddenly, time seemed to stop in its place. A woman with emerald green hair and a magenta dress appeared in a flash of red light. "Jeros." She said while walking towards him. "You are chosen. The dual blade has chosen you. Son of Maxim, your destiny is to defeat the Sinistrals once again. You may need, but remember, your true power comes from within. Remember these words before you visit the wise elf known as Artea.  
  
She started to disappear in a flash of light.  
  
"Wait!" Cried out Jeros.  
  
"Remember." Said the woman, and she warped away in a red light.  
  
"Damn." Said Jeros as time came to life once again.  
  
"Jeros? Are you okay?" Asked one of the children looking frightened.  
  
"Yes." Replied Jeros meekly. "I must take my leave to the castle now. I'm sorry, but I have a mission to accomplish."  
  
"Aw… that's okay." Said "Guy" looking disappointed.  
  
Jeros handed the child the wooden swords he borrowed. He strolled out of town with a stern look.  
  
Walking through the field, Jeros gripped the hilt of his small rapier. Any beasts could show up here, but it was pretty rare nowadays. Still, if the Sinistrals were being revived, there was always the chance that those demons might attack him. Jeros heard a growling roar in the distance. It sounded like a wild hound.  
  
"Great." Jeros said readying his rapier for an attack.  
  
The hound was as black as charcoal. It jumped Jeros with the force of a wolf. He wrestled the beast to the ground, and stabbed his rapier through its throat. The hound let out one final cry, and sank to the ground, dead.  
  
"{I have never wielded this rapier, yet I was able to defeat this fiend. I guess what father said is really true. This is going to be a bit of a hassle. Luckily, the castle isn't too far off.}" Thought Jeros, cleaning the scarlet blood from his rapier with a ragged cloth.  
  
CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON!( Hope you enjoyed, please review. 'Til next time! Selan1705(. 


End file.
